


Jewel-Encrusted Perpetuity

by awdorkable_turtle_epidemic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awdorkable_turtle_epidemic/pseuds/awdorkable_turtle_epidemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was cautious in her steps and no longer conceding with a concept called pain. Pain was everywhere. Pain was always. It was no longer a hindrance, but a familiar. She had wanted this. She had asked for this. They were together. That was all that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewel-Encrusted Perpetuity

**Author's Note:**

> Written date: 03-04-2013
> 
>  

This was what she had wanted, right? She had always wished for it since the moment she decided she wanted his hand and never wanted to let go. Through her teenage years did she run in nascent wisdom and blameless naivety, disregarding a future of security and a family of worries to delve into a world not meant for her—never meant for her.  


She had wanted this.

_She had asked for this._

Her liver fell with a— _squelch—_ onto the floor, joining the rest of the carnage that carpeted the ground. This was home, or whatever home meant to her now.

She was cautious in her steps and no longer conceding with a concept called pain. Pain was everywhere. Pain was always. It was no longer a hindrance, but a familiar. Within this space she understood death and air and blood and cracks and poison and run and obscurity. There was nothing here but a stretch of space with a colorless sky of no sun and no warmth and a hard ground with no mercy and no air. Here she didn't breathe. Here she didn't think. Here she simply fought.

In the end, she had gotten exactly what she'd asked for.

An eternity with him. A life entwined with the silver-haired half-breed.

' _I want to be with him always. Eternally. Together.'_

This was her forever.

She had wanted to be with him forever.

Claws punctured her shoulder or leg or abdomen—she couldn't tell which was where anymore—and she heard blood spill but it didn't matter and so she latched onto his wrist and burned his arm to a withering lump. She recognized his howl of pain. She no longer cried inside.

_They were together._

That was all that mattered.

She didn't feel anymore.

There was no hatred. No anger. No despair. Time had rotted away those things. She had been here too long to meddle over such unnecessary emotions. In this ceaseless world she only did what she understood and so she stabbed her nails into his eye and ripped it out with no mercy and no second thought.

Once upon a time those eyes had been gold. A gold her heart lifted to see and a gold she distinguished out of pure devotion.

He couldn't take this though—couldn't endure it. He had an escape and she didn't and like a coward he receded to the cages of his mind and left her here to deal with him. What was left of him. What was left of her.

In the end those eyes that she knew of gold and kindness were a haunting red of her innards and an indistinguishable blue of cruelty and malice.

In his cowardly ways he had left her alone. She was alone.

_But they were together._

And so he died with an arrow to his heart and she died with a jab through her face and they waited for each other to wake up so they could kill all over again. This endless cycle. This rotation. This was their reality.

They were together forever.

She didn't think about pointless things like irony or whys or endings. She didn't think about the future or the past or the outside world. She didn't think of anything beyond the cavernous walls of the jewel.

She didn't know her name anymore. She didn't remember his either.

She used to calls his name in desperate wails once before. She used to shriek in horror every time her hand purified him to dust and ash and death and red and cloth. She used to cry whenever she looked into his eyes when he gutted her heart out. A part of them would die every time they played like phoenixes and rose from their graves.

He couldn't stand it he couldn't stand it he couldn't stand it and so he was _weak and weak and weak_ and trapped himself in his mind and let his beast deal with her.

How many times had she called his name, trying to call him back?

_Abandoned her here._

Hope didn't exist in a place like this and so she didn't think about these things anymore.

But they were together so that was okay. Everything was alright.

She didn't think about tomorrow. She opened her eyes and he lunged at her and she only looked into his red ones as he plunged his way between her breasts and ate away at her chest. _Red and flesh and skin and death._ She closed her eyes and took comfort in the empty warmth of the hot, gushing blood and let him rip her rib cage open and devour her lungs and he held her and clawed and let her burn away his body.

They were together forever.

Nothing else mattered.


End file.
